the_arkham_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle
Barbara Gordon is the daughter of Commissioner James Gordon and an ally of Batman going by the code name Oracle who helps him throughout Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City and Batman:Arkham Knight. Batman Arkham Origins A Matter of Family Batman Arkham Asylum Batman Arkham City Batman Arkham Knight After everyone in the city evacuated, Barbara stayed behind to help Batman in Central Gotham to help him check out the Clocktower as Batman starts setting everything up to study Scarecrow's new strain of fear toxin. She is aware of how devastated her father would be if she found out that she was working with Batman. Before beginning her search for Scarecrow, Batman gets everything set up in Penessa Studios so that they can track down Scarecrow. As Batman got into the Ace Chemicals Plant, Oracle ID's the Arkham Militia's leader as the Arkham Knight. As Batman confronted Scarecrow in the Central Mixing Chamber, the master of fear reveals to Batman that he knows about Barbara Gordon working with him as Batman contacts Oracle and tells her to get out of the Clocktower and dispite telling him to relax she loses connection with him before getting kidnapped by the Arkham Knight who actions of kidnapping her from the Clocktower made Batman tell her father about her association with him. While Batman was tracking her down Barbra sprays the militia driver in the vehicle she was in with pepper spray and was able to jump out of the vehicle before it crashed and hid a scrambler device under the creates before the Arkham Knight fired a warning shot and took her to the underground tunnels on his own. Her rescue was ofcourse being held up by her kidnapper the Arkham Knight slowing Batman down by ambushing him in the tunnels, tricking him while leading him off his trail by having his lieutenant's use a Voice Synthesiser and keeps Batman from following him in the chopper he was extracting Scarecrow from Stagg Airship Beta with by firing M202 Grim Reaper rockets at the ship and the explosion knock the dark knight temporarly unconscious will she was being dragged all over Central Gotham. After Scarecrow sprayed Batman with fear gas and tricks him into thinking he manipulated Barbara into commiting suicide, Crane was actually keeping Barbara hostage in the Arkham Knight's HQ where the knight himself reveals his identity to her as Jason Todd. Barbara tries to convince Jason to stop helping Scarecrow but the thought to be daed Jason was to stubborn and full of hate to listen to reason but he still has feelings for her as he threatens to kill any of his men that hurts her while he was in the Cloudburst Tank. After Batman defeated the Arkham Knight in his base and unties Jim Gordon to confront Scarecrow on the roof, Barbara was brought out by Scarecrow's militia and after Gordon shoots Batman off the ledge leading Scarecrow into pushing Barbara off the roof only for Batman to catch her and land safely on the ground withing the under level section of Founder's Island where they were pinned down by the Arkham Militia's Twin Rattler tanks but were saved by the new Batmobile Mark III which Batman escorts her back to the GCPD Building in. After getting set up in the office of the Maximum security, Oracle and Batman then had to recover the data from Voice Actress Oracle is voiced by Kimberly Brooks in Arkham Asylum and Arkham City and voiced by Twighlight Actress Ashley Greene in Batman Arkham Knight.Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Allies Category:Survivors Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters